dubious consent
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Germany/S. Italy, dubious consent  Romano and Germany end up making a bet.  They end up having sex.


ufu .?thread=1317240#t1317240  
_In a strange way I'm proud of this one. But omg the errors..._**_ I NEED TO LEARN TO CAP HE AND HIM! _**_Also after that earlier incident i worry i am not spelling names right. _

I really hope its what the OP wanted.

Romano wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. He was just there staring angrily at a Drunken Germany when he shouted "I bet you suck at kissing!"

He was drunk to , the haft empty wine glass was proof. He wasn't sure why he had ended up here drinking with that potato bastard anyway. Spain and Felicano had been here earlier. He could have sworn they were.

When the declaration came out Ludwig glanced up at him and glared at him. "I kiss better than you..." he snarled , he almost spilled his beer clanking it for emphasis on the table.

"Prove it." _oh god what possessed him to say that?_ Romano had wondered later.

With that the Germany stood up grabbed The Southern Italy's collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was a rough kiss, not chaste and sweet like Romano had grown accustomed to. Spain was always so nice and sweet with him. it wasn't like this.  
But it...  
It wasn't bad.

Romano was so shocked when he felt the Germany's tongue slip through his lips and caress his tongue that he lost his balance. He barely heard the wine glass fall and shatter on the bar floor.

Just as Romano began to kiss him back Germany pulled away. He sat back down and resumed drinking his beer like nothing happened. Although Romano swore that he saw him leer at him.

Romano just stood there for a second. Then he sat down and scoffed. "Yeah you suck at kissing." he said.  
Germany didn't look like he believed him.  
"I...I b-bet you...s-suck in bed too!" he muttered smirking.

It all happened so quickly. Ludwig stood up just staring at the other Italy for awhile then said : "Get your coat."

Then Romano felt Ludwig drag him away. Oh god does he expect us to do it in the bathroom? he wondered. He drug his feet into the floor making Germany glance at him.  
"I...I'm not...like that!" Romano panted. Drinking always made his lose his breath. He didn't like how weak he sounded. Not in front of him.

Germany sighed and then resumed dragging him. Romano must have dozed off then. when he became aware again he was lying on silk sheets.

"Good you better be awake so you can know how wrong you are. "

He glanced up to see Germany standing there naked with his extremely long... Romano lost his train of Thought. He just stared as the German walked over and then pinned him down beneath him.

He shivered as he felt Ludwig's hands undressing him. When Germany penetrated him his whole body shook with pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Romano was no virgin. He'd done it plenty of times. But Ludwig seemed to be a master of this. plenty of practice with Felicano. He thought bitterly.

(pov change )

Germany frowned seeing the bitter look flash across Romano's face. Was he really bad? he wondered.

Germany pulled out slightly ,grasped Romano's thin shoulders and roughly make him change positions so he was sideways. Then he thrust back inside Romano as fast as he could. When he heard a strained moan of arousal he felt himself grin.

"You like it when i'm cruel to you, Lovino?" he asked in a gruff voice as he repeated his hard thrusts into the tanned Italian's vital regions. Romano shivered and covered his face with what was left of his clothing. It didn't help.

Ludwig could hear the pleased moans coming from his lips.

Then it was over. Ludwig just lay still , still inside Romano and looked at what he'd done. Then he lost track.

When he awoke it was morning. He smelled the sourness of a sweaty night of love making and smiled. He liked this smell. He looked over expecting... and froze.

There in a crumpled heap was Italy. Southern Italy. He was already awake , glaring at him with all that he could muster.

"Your heavy..." he growled. Ludwig tried to move and then flushed. He was still inside Romano and the older Italy shuttered when his cock moved inside him.

It was like then but not. He had the image of a flustered Romano angrily staying still as he untangled him from his brother burned in his head. No he knew this image would he fixed in his brain too.

Neither of them spoke after that. Germany pulled out as easily as he could so the other would not make that noise again. Then he turned around and puzzled...

-  
"Whose fault is this? " Romano heard Germany demand after a long awkward hour or so. He couldn't move. He knew that his arms where jelly and his legs felt like paper. Romano knew he was the one who egged him on. He knew that. But he couldn't say it.

+++++

A day later Germany was still haunted by that night.

The warm feeling of Romano's olive skin against his rough white fingers as he grasped. The shy and coy way the Southern Italy had returned his kiss.

It was so surprising to the Strict Germany that he'd let himself become unhinged this way.

Had He forced himself of Romano ? He was pretty positive that Romano had two glasses of wine that night. But where was Felicano and Spain. Then he remembered Prussia and Spain had dragged Felicano to the arcade with them.

He remembered being irritated that he was alone with someone who acted like they absolutely hated him. But then if he hated Germany so much why did they wake up connected like that? How had either of them slept in that position.

Romano never answered him. Germany figured out the answer quickly. He'd cursed in German and then walked out.

It was his fault but... he felt bad.

Germany Knew it was his own fault too. He didn't have to do it. Kiss him or have sex with him. He could have gotten up and left. But he was so drunk that He hadn't considered it a option.

He felt bad. He had just gotten up and walked out leaving Romano in that bed. It was only later he realized whose home they were in.

"I brought Romano home to Felciano and I's home and had sex with him. "

Drunken sex , he self-corrected. Drunk out of my mind sex.

"Really really hot sex..."

Germany froze mid step. He had not just said that. He couldn't have. Romano was a man. Men...weren't supposed to.

but I let Felicano sleep next to me in bed all the time. Germany felt confused. He had tried very hard to block out that whole Valentine incident from his mind. It didn't help when Romano appeared to tease him about it. He wished Felicano didn't confide in Lovino so much. He didn't completely get what his relationship to that Italy was.

And he had been so sure what his relationship with Lovino was. Until now that is.

Now Every time he saw him , which was too frequent for his liking, He saw that image. He'd never seen Romano with his body twisted in a awkward position, bottom haft completely uncovered with his shirt loosely hanging on one shoulder.

He'd gotten used to seeing Felicano like that.

but it wasn't the same. He'd never crossed that line with him. Not like he had with his older brother.

"Hurry up ,West!"  
He saw Prussia ahead of him pointing to a German bar.

Romano fidgeted nervously on the stool next to Ludwig. How had it happened again? he wondered.  
He'd been dragged off to a bar by his little brother only to see Ludwig. He felt a ting on his heart when he saw the disgusted look on the German's face.  
Then They somehow ended up along again.

"You ...I..."  
Romano felt like saying sorry to him. Even though it wasn't all his fault.

"I bet you suck at giving hand jobs." the German declared suddenly.

Romano looked up to see a rare smirk on the potato bastard's face.

He knew that he shouldn't have drank so much.

bonus points if you can find the OTHER one I wrote .


End file.
